Lion Haven
"Stay close to my side. I will protect you will all my power, even if it costs me my life." Lion is a cat/human (kemonomimi). An outgoing, lively and loyal boy. He's always jumping about and only thinks about living in the moment than dwell in the past. He likes to drag people along and attract attention to him. Either to play or have a fun time together. Lion's always possessed powers from birth as that's what his race is born with......and I'll add onto this later, I can't think straight rn. My brain is smol Appearance Lion is a human/cat that often stays in his human form. He has snowy white hair with hints of blue. On the left side of his hair are three beads in turn of colors; red, blue, and green. These were given by Annelle, his foster mother. His skin is very pale like Eri's with a hint of pink. His eyes are a deep blue with a mix of colors of pink and aqua. On his left cheek under his eye is a beauty mark that he takes pride in. The clothes he wears always tend to be the same as he wears them every day. When they are washing, Lion would wear just a plain t-shirt with shorts or pants for the meanwhile. (He does wear pajamas though) Around his neck is a bell that was given to him by Eri and never takes it off. Personality Lion is a very cheerful and optimistic boy. He always thinks of the light during dark times. Always running around, bothering people and dragging them around. Since he is still young, Lion is very playful and likes to play with children often. He’s very affectionate and would sometimes turn into his cat form just so that he could get affection out of others if he came across too weird in his human form. But Lion is very clingy to those he likes. He likes to hold them and always stay by their side. To others, it may be very annoying since they would want their own space. He knows no boundaries but in truth, he wants to protect them and make sure they’re always safe. In summary, he’s childish. Always acting like a child who still needs to be lectured by their parents. Lion is spontaneous and likes to wing almost everything. A dense airhead or you could so say a pure “idiot”. He can’t understand things that are too hard for him to comprehend. Sometimes, he’ll never take notice of your acts of kindness or animosity and would brush it off. He doesn’t like sticking to the books and his head is always in the clouds. He also rarely sits too long in one place unless he’s staying by someone's side like a loyal cat. Lion is adventurous and likes to explore new places. Sometimes claiming spots to be his even though it’s not. But because he’s adventurous and does not think much before heading into something, Lion is irrational. He skips the logic behind it and does what his instincts tell him to. And when he’s settled on something, he’s not going to change his mind. Very stubborn. About the only ones who could convince him are those who he swore loyalty to. Likes: * Cute people or things * Hugs * Friends/family * Delicious food * Being pampered * Eri * Dislikes: * Water * Don't touch/grab his tail * Bullies/Mean people * Wasted food Powers Lion’s power is shapeshifting. He is originally a cat who is able to shapeshift into a human. He could turn into a big cat as his final form. Most times, Lion stays in his human form and just uses big claws to fight and legs to run faster. OTHER THINGS TO NOTE: * He could change into a big cat, Almost like a lion in another battle form. * His hands will turn into a huge cat hand and use the claws to fight. * He is a cat whisperer. He can understand cats language and ask them to do things. Backstory Lion’s parents weren’t necessarily mean or bad. Just that they didn’t give him any attention at all. As if he was a stranger who they were taking care of. He didn’t blame them because his species were treated like they weren’t the same as humans. They were lower and did all of the farm work and other odd jobs that the ‘humans’ didn’t need to do. Ever since the world between the seven worlds and the aftermath. Peace did come but that didn’t mean for him and his family. His parents died in the war which left Lion by himself. Knowing how to fend for himself, that’s what Lion did. No matter the situation, he always kept his head up high and never lost hope or felt down. (Except the times when he’s hungry) NEW FAMILY... One day, after not eating for a few days and only drinking water from the river. He was small and reverted into his cat form. Not having much strength, he tried his best to keep up for a few days. And that’s when he was picked up by Eri. Eri took care of him really well until he was able to make a full recovery. When they went out, Lion wanted to surprise them of his full recovery but seeing his human form shocked the two. Lion was sad that the two didn't recognize him but after a moment, Eri called his name. That day, Lion believed he was the happiest cat in the world. After a while, they decided to adopt Lion into the family. A NEW ROLE... They spent a whole year together and always had fun. Lion really enjoyed staying with the family and was becoming like an older brother for Eri. He always felt the need to take care of Eri since he was clumsy and shy. One day, Annelle approached Eri and asked him if he wanted to attend school with Eri to keep him company. He could also learn many things if he went to school too. Pushing aside the studying part, Lion took on the task to protect Eri if anything were to happen to him. ((Honestly, I have to add more to his story. It's too short)) Relationships Eri Haven To Lion, he’s like a little brother to him. Always feeling the need to stay by his side and take care of him. Since Eri is always clumsy and a crybaby. Lion would always be there to make sure he’s okay. He wants to continue to take care of Eri and makes sure he’s always happy. Axel Haven Although Lion never met him when he was alive. Annelle always said that the illusion Axel was very similar like if he was really there. Even though he's just an illusion that Eri made, Axel was very kind and treated Lion no different from family. He taught Lion many things, including his studies. Annelle Haven She's always been kind to him and ever since taking him into the family instead of being kept as a pet. She treats him like a son which makes Lion very happy. His parents never gave him the attention that he wanted as a child so this was a big change for him. Trivia * Lion's Voice (CV: Ayumu Murase)- Characters like Kazuo, Yuuto, Rui, Haruka * Lion's Theme song: Kaijuu no March - Kenshi Yonezu * Can only understand things if they’re explained in simple terms. He’s horrible with big words. * He’s an Aries * His race is a cat but that doesn't mean he's born as a cat. His race is like a mix of human and cats (kemonomimi). His race isn't really looked well on upon as they were used in the war as tools. Another way to put it is to call them slaves but with more freedom and only aid in the war. Although there are always different situations that can happen (which we don't want to talk about). * Lion tries to carry band-aids around because of how clumsy Eri is. But he's also forgetful so he sometimes forgets to bring some. This is when the mother comes to help. * Lion and Eri are always seen holding hands for the reason to prevent Eri from injuring himself. Lion also holds his hand to help Eri stand back up when he's about to fall. * Lion doesn't like studying Art Eri fullbody.png|Lion fullbody 15356800 cruQsVWBVxrTZRf.jpg|Eri and Lion Eri-Lion.jpg|Eri and Lion / art by: Midnight (SweetTokiCandy) Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:GreenLeaf Category:Student Category:Male